


Sex Toys - A Children FNaF AU Fic

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Series: The Gay U - A lust filled Children FNaF AU [2]
Category: Children FNaF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, children fnaf - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: The second fic in the Gay U AU of Children FNaF starring the Toy kids.





	Sex Toys - A Children FNaF AU Fic

    It was yet another silent night at the Not-So-New Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The restaurant had been closed for years now, thought it had been in near perfect shape considering the age. Fazbear Entertainment had simple up and left, leaving behind the entire cast of Toy animatronics as well as most other remnants of the past. Seeing as the Toys had been left behind, so were the souls who had taken up residence in them. Over the years the children's spirits had aged, becoming young adults. 

    John sat on stage, reading a book with a long-since-worn-out cover. Various stains coat the pages and cover. Lily layed on the floor behind him, rolling around on the floor and giggling absent-mindedly. Page was running laps around the Dining Area as Ronnie sat in the corner playing on pilfered Gameboy dropped by a maintenance worker. Jessie sat in the Parts and Service room, doing...something.

    John sighed, shutting his book and leaning back on his elbows.  _God I'm bored_ he thought to himself.  _I can't keep ignoring those thoughts._ For nearly a month he'd had this strange urges revolving around his cock. Randomly throughout the day he'd catch himself making glances at Lily's more intimate parts. From what was once a small frail girl now was a rather short yet well-endowed woman. Whenever he'd glance at her and her large breasts and soft lips his crotch would tingle as his cock twitched with excitement. He knew Lily was the least mature of them all. She'd never even made a slight hint ever having any romantic feelings towards anyone, let alone sexual ones. He bite his lip as he shifted his legs to conceal his raging boner. He knew he had to make the first move.

    Just then, as thought by fate, Lily rolled over and rested her head directly on top of his lap, She giggled, smiling up at him. She was blissfully unaware of the raging hard she was using as a pillow.

    "Hiiiii, John!" Exclaimed Lily. "What are you dooooing?". John shifted uncomfortably, giving her a wavering smile. 

    "O-Oh, hey Lily" He stammered. "I'm not up to anything. Just s-sitting her thinking, heh." His dick throbbed as Lily shifted on his crotch. She pressed her cheek up against his girth, still unaware of her actions. John groaned as she rubbed his boner. "D-Do you mind getting up, please?" Lily cocked her head at him, still smirking.

    "Oh?" she said with a hint of mischievous glee. "Why should I? Do you have something your hiding in your pocket for me?" She bolted up, putting her hands on his lap. John let out a startled gasp as Lily giggled. "You do! I can feel it!" She reached her his jeans, unbuttoning them as John squrimed.

    "L-Lily, no!" He exclaimed. "It's not a gift!" He bit his lip, blushing deeply.  _She's about to take out my cock_ , he thought.  _She'll see what kind of freak I am._ Thought John didn't resist, sitting in dread as she undid his pants, sliding them down to his ankles. Now his raging boner was visible through his underwear. They struggled to conceal the shockingly large member as it twitched. Lily looked at it and gasped. John looked to the floor, sighing. "L-Lily please, I can explain." 

    "Explain what?" She asked, looking him in the eyes with a confused smile.  _God her eyes are gorgeous. I can't lie to her, I have to be honest._ He cleared his throat, trying his best to compose himself.

    "W-Well, when a boy likes a girl a lot, he has these..." His eyes darted across the room, eventually falling onto his dick. "These  _feelings._ " Lily sat there watching him intently, her smile not faltering. "These feelings make the boy very excited, and his uhh...Penis gets excited too and it gets really hard." He rubbed the back of his head, looking up at Lily. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

    "What's there to be sorry about?" She giggled. "You said it happens when a boy really likes a girl! That means you really like me!" She laughed as she rubbed his bulge, causing John to moan out loud. "I really like you too, John! You're like...Like a daddy to me!"

    John bite his lip again, not wanting to say anything to make things even worse.  _Daddy...I like that..._ He sighed again, slowly pulling off his underwear. His large twitching member stood up erect, nearly seven and a half inches. Lily store at it in awe. 

    "Woah..." She said, her eyes fixed on it. "It's so big..." John smirked, looking to her eyes. 

    "Thanks, lo-Lily," he said shakily. "So...What now? Should I put it away...?". Lily shook her head, kissing the tip of his cock. John gasped, startled by her sudden touch.  _What the fuck is she doing? Where did she learn that?_ He stared at her as she giggled.

    "John, you love me. And I love you too. So I'm gonna show how much I love you by making your penis happy!" She wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. John convulsed with pleasure as she began to slowly move up and down along his dick.  _Did this come natural to girls,_ he thought.  _Do they all know how to do this by instinct?_ He continued to moan as she worked his cock, slowly taking more as she began to sped up. He stared into her deep beautiful eyes as the sound of his dick going down her throat filled the room. She managed a faint smirk as she sped up, nearing the tip of his base. 

     _Wow!_ Thought Lily.  _He must really love me! His penis is so hard! And it's making some tasty juice too! I need to make sure I show Daddy John how much I love him!_ She began to move even faster, eventually reaching the base of his cock. John moaned out loud in pleasure, drooling as he set his hand on the back of her head, guiding her along his cock. She let out a muffled moan, surprised by the weird tingly feeling that overcame her.

   "L-oh god-Lily," stammered John between moans. "I-I'm gonna c-cum!" She looked up at him, unsure of what he meant.  _I don't care what cum is, I just want daddy to be happy._  She thought. Suddeny, John slammed her head down to the base of his dick as a barrage of hot sticky jizz shot down her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes, the pleasure of the hot tasty juice going down her throat overwhelming her sense. She happily swallowed it all down, John letting go of her as she slowly pulled of his cock. 

    John panted, looking into Lily's face. She was flushed, cum dripping down her lips. She smirked at him, slowly stroking his cock as the last of his semen slowly sputtered out. She leaned in, kissing him on the lips. 

    "I love you, daddy John." she said lovingly. John blushed, giving her a warm smile in return.

    "I love you too, Lily."

 **End**


End file.
